


The moment we met again

by WhiteCosmosPetal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Past Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Piercings, Rare Pairings, School change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCosmosPetal/pseuds/WhiteCosmosPetal
Summary: Ever since the match against that so called "Party School" team Shouyou's performance seemed off... He couldn't realy put his mind to why but he tries his best to be his usual on the court.Until it hits him i. The middle of their game against Aoba Johsai, he remembered a certain boy he used to play with a lot as a child... How coudl he have forgotten those eyes and that confident... Or rather smug smile //Yuu-Chan!... //
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Past Hinata Shouyou / Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Some information from the Author

Hello there you lovely people!

I know many of you probably expected the fic from the get go but because i am a fanfic author who is picking the pen back up after around 8 years i just wanted to give you guys some information about some of the things that will differ from the Canon story.

⌑→⌑→⌑→⌑→⌑→◈←⌑←⌑←⌑←⌑←⌑

> Yuuji and Shouyou are Childhood friends in this fic.

> Shouyou has Piercings, mainly 3 Black Helix's on his right ear.

> I do not hate any of the Characters in this beautiful show, so please don't rip me to shreds if one of your personal favirite Characters gets an unpleasant part in the story.

> Johzenji is getting a bit of an upgrade from me in compared to Canon:

\- Terushima is exceptionally skilled in copying his Opponents technique's with a very high skill level ( think Kise from Kuroko no Basuke ifnyou are familiar with it) 

\- Takeharu will more adaptable as a setter given how unpredictable Johzenji is, on the court.

> lastly Karasuno will lose against Aoba Johsai in the Spring turnament. Not because i hate our beloved Crows but because it will lead to a certain event in the fic.

I will work on the Chapter as fast as i can by the Posting of this "Chapter" so i hope you all can have a little Patience with me.

Hope to hear from you all soon, WhiteCosmos :)


	2. One~

//It's now or never! We can do this!//  
was all that shot trough the Orange haired boys head as he jumped to Spike the ball Kageyama had set for him, this time they could win this!  
But unfortunately... it wasn't enough, the spike that they had worked on so hard was blocked yet again. His eyes widen in shock Hinata failed to land properly ending on his behind as he watched Daichi, Tanaka and Nishinoya attemd to get the ball... but they didn't reach it in time... a whistle blow later it was overthey lost to the Great Kings team again.  
They congratulated Oikawa-San & the rest of Aoba Josai, thanked their supporters and with their heads hanging they walked to the locker room, Shouyou feeling the worst he had while because he felt responsible for them losing them game, a thought that got worse once he heard his partners voice calling for him.  
"Oi! what was that out there?!"  
He was furious... something he could understand just to well but the smaller boy didn't get a chance to answer as Kageyama continued right away.

"Ever since we played against that wierd Johzenji team your Focus is totally off, care to explain Hinata Boke! our loss here today is YOUR fault."  
He knew... Shouyou knew that this was his fault but it still hurt to see Kageyama's angry glare directed towards him after they managed to get along so well.  
It took him almost a minute to find the courage to speak again immediantly bowing his head to the other members of the Theam.  
"I'm sorry! i'm so incredibly sorry!"

His voice was shaking just like his legs... but as Kageyama was about to go at him agian a loud clapping sound followed up by another voice interrupted the 2 of them.  
"Alright alright thats enough, Hinata it's okay you tried your best out there, Kageyama don't be too harsch on him" It was Suga-san who tried to break them up, as Shouyou looked back up, the expression in his Senior's eyes showed dissapointment even with the smile he wore to ease the tension. Unable to look his team mates in the eyes Shouyou was the last to exit the locker room, wandering towards the exit on his own. 

⌑→⌑→⌑→⌑→⌑→◈←⌑←⌑←⌑←⌑←⌑

Why did he decide to come here... There realy was no reason to watch the matches since they were out for the season... But still that small number 10 from Karasuno... He first got a wierd feeling from him when they met on before the Restroom of the hall, it was more than hard to belive that this Middle schooler looking guy was suposed to be a player for their match, if you had told him before the game that they would be beaten by a 1,62 Shrimpy he Terushima would have laughed whole heartedly but that last quick realy bested them.   
After that expirience watching them loose to that Oikawa's team just was just so much more frustrating, but damn if the little one didn't look like his world was about to end as they walked off the court, there was no real choice for his own peace of mind he had to ask the shorty what was bothering him, so he made his way back to the entrance hall to look for him. 

"HEY YOU THERE! MINI SPIDERMAN!"   
He yelled in excitement, way louder than he had intended to but oh well it got him the reaction he hoped for... Kinda... The boy was indeed looking at him but damn if his big hazel eyes weren't all red and puffy so i rose my arm to greet him as i walked up to him before asking.   
"That was a Close call at the end wasn't it, are you okay? You look like a relative bit the dust or something?"   
The moment hebsaid it the blonde wanted to slap himself in the forhead.   
//way to go to ask someone who is obviously sad Yuuji//  
Was all that ran trough his mind as he leaned forward a bit to be on the smaller boys eye height.   
"Himiko Shouya? Was it?" 

⌑→⌑→⌑→⌑→⌑→◈←⌑←⌑←⌑←⌑←⌑

It took the redhead a few moment to process what was happening but after blinink a few times at the boy in front of him it indeed was Johzenji's Captain.   
"H.. Hinata Sh.. Shouyou.."  
He corrected automatically taking a step back as the other leaned forward and there it was again, that strange feeling of familiarity, as if he had seen the boy before so ignoring the blonde's question he asked a question of his own  
"Yu.. Yuu-Ch.. Chan?"   
His voice mirrored his how nervous hebwas as the older boys eyes got bigger in suprise? Excitemenr? Shock?... Did he perhaps just embarass himself by mistaking the blonde for someone else? But he didn't have a chance to overthink it as the blondes hands grabbed Shouyou by the shoudlers shaking him back and forth.   
"WAAAAAIT?! Nooooo way? Sho-Chan?! That you?! Holy CRAP i realy didn't recognize you! Wait OHHHH I AM DUMB you even got the piercings we promised we'd get when we moved away! Shit thats so embarassing of me Sorry! Sorry sorry a million times!!!!"

Shouyou's mind just went blank this in front of him, realy was his childhood best friend?  
He had to be he even mentioned the piercings and would you look at that the blonde's left ear had 3 black Helix's just like he himself.

"OII BOKE what's taking you so long!  
Everyone's waiting for your slow ass!"

The words felt like daggers being inserted in his back, turning his head around there stood Kageyama, just as angry looking as before... If not more and without any hin of patience he walked up to him and the Johzenji Captain, grabing him by the wrist.  
"WE're going NOW!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sooo
> 
> First of all i am soooo sorry this took longer than expected, i am way more rusty than i thought i would be so i apologize 100million times for the wait 😅
> 
> Second,  
> At first i wanted to make this into a one shot but.... With how things are going i think i will give this story a few more chapters... It just feels better for me
> 
> Third!
> 
> A big Thank you to everyone who commented, left Kudo's or even looked at the fic that means soooi much to me!!!!  
> I will try to speed up the writing at least a bit but no promises that it will be faster 😅  
> I would love to see feedback from people who are interested in the story but of course that is all up to you all!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter & that we get to talk in the comments. 💜


	3. Authors note

Yahoo~ 

I hope you are all doing well & i know you guys probably expected the next chapter by now....

Well about that... 

I have to pause the fic for the next 4 to 5 weeks probably...

I am very very sorry about this but i am currently in a Rehabilitation Clinic to deal with Personal stuff and my Internet connection here is rather... Funky to say the least, so i wouldn't be able to update consistently.

Again i'm super super sorry about this becaise i realy wanted to continue ASAP but i simply lack the time and Internet here.

I beg for your understanding and hope the next time this fic is updated, it will be for the actual Chapter.

Until than, take care you all 💛


End file.
